List of Quotes - Alisa Bosconovitch
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Alisa Bosconovitch. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Alisa Intro *Must we fight this battle...? *Understand! Commencing scan. *Emergency program engaged. All targets will be destroyed. *Combat mode engaged! Commencing mission! *Confirming target range. Umm... They're right in front of us! *Do we really have to fight...? *Please allow me to handle this. *Yes! Let's make this an exciting battle. *Somehow I feel like a battle is about to begin. *My name is Alisa. Pleased to meet you. Solo Begin *I don't want to hurt you. *Please accept my humble gift! *I'll fly right over! *Understood. DIE! *Take my head! *Leave it to me. Here I go! *First, let me throw my head! *Don't blame me for what happens! Solo Finish *This... will end it! *This is my finishing move! *Target, lock on! *Confirming enemy range. This will hit! *Go, Rocket Fist! *I will not miss. Prepare yourself! *All locks free! Flying in! *Sky Rocket Super Punch! *Firing, all right! *Setting sights, you will not escape! Victory *Who would think I could be this strong! *I never knew I was this strong! *I'm sorry, but we must be going... *I'm sorry. Try again next week! *Yes! I'm feeling much better now! *That was fun. Thank you very much. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Akira': Fight with passion in your heart... That's what my fists tell me. Alisa: My fists don't tell me anything, but they can fly pretty far. Pai: He didn't mean it in the physical sense, Alisa. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Alisa': Chris, Jill, let’s do our best! Chris: A combat android. We could use of few of them in the B.S.A.A... Jill: But first we’d have to get her to stop removing her head in front of people. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Alisa': You can fly and shoot missiles too, can't you Morrigan! Morrigan: All those things you can do seem fun, too. Chun-Li: I guess I'm the only normal one around here... Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': An artificial human. I suppose you can wield electricity, too? Alisa: I'm sorry, but I only have my chainsaws, and my head can explode. Dante: That's more than enough, Alisa. Just make sure you don't drop your head, okay? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Hsien-Ko': Come on Alisa, let's take a photo! Say cheese! Alisa: Cheese! Frank: Alisa, keep your head on your shoulders. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': What are your robot abilities, Alisa? Alisa: I can fly, shoot my arms like rockets, make weapons pop out, and my head explodes! Gemini: Wow, you can do more than even Kobu or Star... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Kaguya': Should we slice them thick or thin? Alisa: I prefer a good clean severing myself. Haken: Okay, guillotine girl. Let's not make jokes like that. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Alisa': Shall I take Kobu's place? Ichiro: That's okay, but we do appreciate the thought, Alisa. Sakura: I still don't understand how she would act in Kobu's place... Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Alisa': A special attack must have a name. It’s the rules! Xiaoyu: Huh? Okay, then how about... Phoenix Pose! Jin: If you’re going to say it, you might as well use the real name. Victory *'Alisa': We did it. Good job, refrigerator! Jin: Huh? What are you talking about, Alisa? Xiaoyu: Hee hee, a warm refrigerator. Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Kite': Alisa, with your abilities you may even be able to access The World. Alisa: As long as the server is functioning properly, I should be able to hack it. BlackRose: Really? You're just like Kite's bracelet! Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Kogoro': Alisa, You’ve got real charm. M’lady could learn a few things from you. Alisa: I’d be more than happy to teach you anything I can, Miss Mii. Mii: I’d hardly call having a removable head charming! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'KOS-MOS': All systems, ready to go. Alisa: All my systems check out as well! T-elos: It certainly doesn’t look that way. Put your head back on. Victory *'T-elos': Just accept your fate to become one with me, KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS: You know that I cannot respond to the request, T-elos. Alisa: Would this be of any help, T-elos? Kurt & Riela Intro *'Kurt': The surprise attack is working! Let's go you two! Alisa: Okay! We'll surprise and create an opening! Riela: W-Whoa! Don't startle me like that, Alisa! Victory *'Riela': Alisa, if you can replace your head then where is your brain? Alisa: Do you want to know? Like really, really want to know? Kurt: Actually I think I'll pass. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': C'mon Alisa, show us your steel angel powers! Alisa: Okay! I will defeat them with my Destroy Form! Reiji: I don't think angels normally use the word "destroy." Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Alisa': I will eliminate the enemy with my destroy form! Ryu: Alisa, it's not good to rely too much on weapons. Ken: Or upon rocket punches and exploding heads. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Alisa (Tekken)': Doesn’t it bother you that Alisa and I have the same name? Soma: You just have to find a difference. One of you has a removable head, the other doesn’t. Alisa (God Eater): There are plenty of other ways to tell us apart! Victory *'Alisa (Tekken)': Soma, you don’t seem very happy that we won. Alisa (God Eater): That’s because he never shows his feelings. But I think that’s beginning to change lately. Soma: Ugh. Just be quiet, Alisa...s. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Alisa': Toma, Cyrille, let's do our best! Toma: Of course! You're pretty energetic for a robot! Cyrille: It seems like most of the robots we meet are nice. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': Alisa, make sure you assess the situation properly before you act. Alisa: Yes, let's all make sure to use our heads properly! X': I think you're the only one who can use yours that way. Victory *'Alisa: What makes Reploids and androids different? X''': Maybe that we can't remove our heads? What do you think Zero? '''Zero: No comment. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': Alisa, you're amazing! I'd love to introduce you to Rita! Yuri: I wouldn't if I were you. Rita'd probably just try to take her apart in the name of research. Alisa: Well, I could give her one of my heads for research purposes. Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Leanne': No matter how strong I may become, I'll never be relaxed enough to laugh. Alisa: Don't worry, Leanne! it's okay to laugh! See? Zephyr: That's not funny in the slightest! It's freaky! Category:Quotes